


Entertainment

by CatSparr



Category: Supernatural, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSparr/pseuds/CatSparr
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a hunt again, this time cleaning up after someone else supposedly finished off a nest of vampires. A mysterious entity requires entertainment. Coincidentally, they meet.This is a contest entry for the Brothers Apart contest 2019.





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmares06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmares06/gifts).



Location Unknown  
A heavy sigh echoes throughout the dark cavern. From where it has been reclining against a very large, black something, a humanoid being sits up. In perfectly fluent draconic, a male voice slips from its lips, plantitive and drawn-out. “I'm bored, Shadow.”

The large, black, scaled limb behind the being shifts just a little and a loud huff drowns out the echoes from the being's complaint. “Again? You just can't sit still, can you?” 

The being in question chuckles, black, leathery wings flaring as it gets to its feet. “I suppose not.” He walks along the cave floor, the little talons on his feet clicking on the stone as he makes his way to where his dragon has laid her head. 

Once there, he places a hand between her nostrils, his claws carefully retracted so he can rub her nose. “Don't worry. I won't be gone long.” He smiles. “I just need to find a new playmate.”

The dragon, Shadow, huffs again, though she's careful not to do so too forcefully with Master standing by her nose. A sad croon fills the cave. “Must you go?”

The being chuckles quietly, a soft warmth in his dark violet eyes, and pats her nose. “You know as well as I, Shadow. I must keep it entertained.” With that, he steps back, away from her, and opens a portal to his side. He doesn't bother with a farewell before he steps through; there is nothing close by enough to bother her with him gone.

 

Earth, dimension #4241  
It was a normal day. Normal being relative, of course, because most people didn't have to worry about cleaning up after someone else when they did a half-assed job of cleaning out a vampire nest.

To sum it up, Dean was pissed. He'd gotten a call from Bobby yesterday that the nest of vampires some other hunter had “taken care of” was definitely not so. And the other hunter was already out of town and Dean was nearby, so...here he was. Wandering around the woods in the rain, hunting for who knows how many vampires… He growls again in annoyance.

Sam flinches just a little at Dean's growl, rolling his eyes at his brother. To the elder hunter, it really was just a little rain, but he was throwing such the hissy fit you'd think it was pouring. Thankfully, the rain hadn't quite soaked through Dean's shirt quite yet, so Sam was still warm and dry. He supposed if he were out there, soaking wet and cleaning up after some other guy, he'd probably not be in the best of moods either. “No luck yet?” Sam yells up at Dean, and Dean stops, having barely caught his brother's voice. 

He carefully tugs the flap of the pocket open and looks down at his little brother. “What?” Sam repeats himself and Dean shakes his head with a sigh, sending plenty of large drops of water down onto Sam. “No,” he huffs, annoyance clear in his tone. He looks up and around, then back down to Sam. “I'm about ready to call it a day though.” He frowns, noticing Sam shivering. “It gets pretty cold with the rain 'n all…”

Sam sends Dean a bitchface. “I was plenty warm and dry until someone got me all wet!” Dean chuckles at that and squeezes a couple drops of water out of his hair onto Sam before letting the pocket fall shut again and heading back to the car. Sam lets out an indignant “hey!” If he wasn't soaked before, he sure was now. 

As he exits the woods, Dean notices some guy standing around. He trains his gun on him, glaring suspiciously. He was awfully close to the impala… “hey!”

The guy turns, dark violet eyes taking in the soaked hunter, the gun, the slightest trembling of his chest in a moment. He takes note of the human's hostile tone of voice and sighs mentally, raising his hands and plastering a friendly, albeit confused, smile on his face. His English matches Dean's accent when he speaks up with an uncertain “Hello.”

Dean glares him down as he approaches. “What the hell're you doing out here?” The boy just shrugs a little. “I was going to ask you the same thing.” Dean scoffs.

Then the boy continues, walking closer to Dean as he talks. The way he carries himself is entirely odd for the sixteen-year-old he appears to be; he looks completely certain of himself as he approaches, despite Dean's gun. “So why don't you tell me: what are you doing out here?”

Dean blinks a couple times, then lowers his gun. For some reason, he felt there really wasn't any reason to have it out. “Hunting,” he replies truthfully, and the boy nods as if he knows exactly what the hunter is talking about. “The vampire.” Dean stiffens, then relaxes, nodding again. “Yeah..” 

The boy smiles, tilting his head to the side just a little as he watches Dean. “I will join you. I want to watch.” Dean frowns; “you sure?” The boy nods. “I will lead you to her.” Dean shrugs. “Alright then.” He nods towards the woods. “Lead the way.”

Sam stays silent throughout their exchange, marvelling at how easily Dean fell in with the man. What was going on?? Once he felt him start walking, he punched the giant chest behind him to ask such, to which Dean just shrugs, responding in a whisper as he follows the kid. “We're going to find the vampire, Sam, and I'm going to kill it. He just wants to watch.”

The boy glances back before Sam can mention how odd that is, especially since they don't even know the guy. “Is something the matter?” Dean shakes his head. “Nah. Let's just go take care of the vamp.” The boy nods and continues walking, Dean following calmly along behind him. 

It doesn't take long before they arrive at an old shed. It's a little blackened, but still standing. The boy gestures to it. “The vampire is inside. She is asleep.” Dean nods and creeps closer, verifying such through the window. He makes his way carefully inside, while the boy waits patiently outside. 

The vamp wakes just as Dean's blade starts to slice through her neck: much too late. He decapitates her and then steps outside, quickening his pace when he notices, with some alarm, that the shack is now afire. He looks around, feeling vaguely like he's missing something, but shrugs to himself when he can't quite remember what. 

“Dean!!” The hunter tenses when he hears his name, but he turns too slowly. A second vampire, this one male, tackles him to the ground, screaming at him. “You killed her!! You killed her!! Why?!” 

Dean fights valiantly, but with one hand over the tiny shape of his brother, trying to protect him as much as he can, it's a losing battle. Then, suddenly, the vamp lifts clean off him. Dean struggles to sit up, and sees the boy from before throw the vampire right into the fire.

A searing pain in his chest protests his new position, and he can feel that something is definitely wrong. He coughs, noting belatedly that he's coughing red, and grimaces. Then he's lying down again. Sam.. Sam. Where is Sam?

Sam presses a hand desperately to his brother's cheek. “Dean!! Dean, no! Please!!” The raw pain in the tiny human's voice drew the entity's attention back from where it stood watching the fire consume the vampire.

A couple steps bring him back towards where the taller Hunter has collapsed, and he puts a hand over the man's chest, sending a short probe of energy into him to find out what was wrong. Everything. Everything was wrong. The soul was barely clinging to the body; there was nothing any human could do…

But he was no human. “Sam.” He scoops the tiny hunter up with one hand and holds him up, meeting his gaze. “I will stabilize your brother for you, as payment for the amusement you two have brought me.” He continues talking even when Sam starts to pipe up, easily drowning out his weaker voice; “In order to do so I must temporarily assume my true form.”

Stabilize him? How? But… no. That didn't matter. So long as Dean was okay. Sam nods desperately. “Please, please do!” The boy frowns at him. “Before I do so, you will agree to forget about me once I leave. In those words. Say it quickly or don't; Dean's spirit won't last much longer.”

Sam nods again. “Yes! Yes, anything! I.. uh, yeah! I, uh, agree to forget about you once you leave! Just, please heal Dean!!” The boy nods. “Good.” Then his fingers lengthen, tips sharpening into claws. One of them cuts into Sam's arm a little before he jerks it out of the way. Wings sprout from his back, a tail from below them, and horns grow from his head. When he smiles, it's laced with abnormally sharp teeth. 

Then he crouches over Dean and places a hand on his chest. He pushes the magic out, allowing it to heal, instructing it just how to do so. Once Dean is stable, he sets Sam down on his chest and gives him a light pat on the head. “Thank you, Sam and Dean. Goodbye.”

 

Dean wakes up with a groan to a tiny voice and tiny feet on his chest. “Dean!!” Sam jumps up and rushes up to his face. “Dean, you're okay!” Dean groans and sits up, one hand raised to catch his little brother. He holds him up against his chest, a little confused by the sudden affection as Sam throws his arms wide across as much of his chest as he can reach.

“..Sammy? What happened?” “You passed out, Dean.” Sam looks up at him worriedly. “I..wasn't sure you'd wake up.” Dean scoffs. “As if. Come on, Sammy, we both know I'm tougher than some old vampire.” He grins down at his little brother reassuringly, and Sam chuckles just a little.

Dean gets to his feet, groaning, and turns and starts walking. “I'm definitely gonna need a good, hot shower after this though.” He grimaces and shakes his head. “I am so sore…” Sam laughs. “That's what happens when you take on a vampire alone, Dean..”

Dean just huffs, dropping his annoying little brother into his pocket as he walks. “Bitch.” Sam takes a moment to right himself before yelling up at Dean; “Jerk!!” Dean grins, barely holding back a chuckle, and unlocks his baby, turning the key and heading back to the hotel. Maybe...maybe he'd stop for food on the way. Just a drive-through. He was so hungry for some reason…

 

Location Unknown  
“Master!!” The dragon's giant snout halts just short of touching him when he appears and the entity smiles, one hand patting the nose as his wings relax at his sides. “Master, you're back! I missed you! You were gone so long! What did you do?”

He chuckles quietly. “Not all that much this time. But it was enough.” The dragon hums happily as he strokes her nose, shaking the cavern just a little. “Shall I tell you of it?” She chirps happily in response and he nods, smiling indulgently. “Well… I went to Earth, dimension 4241…”

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a contest entry for the Brothers Apart contest 2019. At the moment, I do not intend to continue this. I don't usually write anything this long and it was harder than I expected, lol.


End file.
